ITSUMO Forever
by hikariu
Summary: ONESHOT! sequel of One Last Time...Mikan has already left. Revelations begin as Natsume discover the truth. Will these revelations keep them together or will they be farther for each other? -COMPLETE- R&R Minna-san!


Forever

Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own GA

The sun is setting gracefully near the horizon. The sound of waves splashing through the shoreline. The scene would have been great if not for two person. Both hurting. The other turned away while the other went to the other direction.

_Mikan, I guess I would never see you again. Goodbye_. The guy thought as he walked away. Towards his home. Towards sanctuary where he had spent his whole life recovering from the pain and suffering inflicted by the woman.

--

_Splash, Splash_

_Hey Natsume, look here._

_Hey pervert, watch these cherry blossom fall._

_Natsume..._

_Gomene Natsume._

_Goodbye_

_Splash, Splash_

The raven haired guy opened his eyes to welcome the familiar sight around him. He was in his room but those memories suddenly flooded him. "Argh, why am I having those kind of dreams. Why did I suddenly dream about her?"

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a knock. He went to open the doors. "Ruka?" His best friend stood before him.

"Ohayo, Natsume." He smiled with his boyish grin. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Natsume let Ruka enter the house and started to serve him coffee. "So, what brings you here?"

"Ah, such a straightforward question." Ruka noticed.

"Well, you have a busy profession and I know that you won't leave unless it's really important." He stated matter-of-factly. "Spill it."

"Fine, fine. I guess we know each other too well." Ruka smiled but then a solemn expression fell upon him. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because there's no need to stop her." He answered because he knew that there's no use in acting like he knows nothing.

"I guess you could say that." Ruka studied his friend's face. He has gotten much older. More mature, Ruka hopes. After a brief pause Ruka cleared his throat. "Natsume, do you remember Mikan's accident 5 years ago?"

Natsume was surprised. He doesn't understand why Ruka suddenly asked him. "That freak accident?" He asked then continued after Ruka nodded. "Yeah, _she_ was just walking by the sidewalk when a car mauled her, right?"

"Yeah, we were really worried then, right? She was in a really bad state and was even in a coma."

"But she recovered rather well. She was able to regain consciousness and was able to move after a few weeks." By then Natsume suddenly smiled. "You know, I was amazed by her sheer determination to live. You could say that just she fought death and won."

"Yeah, that's the only part of the story you were told, every one of us was told." Ruka suddenly said with sadness.

Natsume looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean part of the story?"

Ruka first studied his friend. Testing whether he is ready or not. "I just found out about this." He started slowly. "You see, there was a part left untold. Mikan begged the doctors and Hotaru to never tell anyone about this."

Natsume remained silent. Urging his friend to continue.

Ruka first filled his lungs with air. "She did live after the coma. But her body didn't recover. After the accident, the doctors found out that her lungs were punctured by her broken ribs. The day she woke up, the doctors considered that day a miracle. They were really expecting her to die but she wouldn't. She can't. She doesn't want to die yet."

Natsume was rendered speechless_. A miracle she's alive_, his mind screamed at him. "She was in that kind of condition?" Then his look of surprise changed to anger. "Why then, why did she choose not to tell us? Didn't she trust us to understand?"

"Gomen, Natsume. I can't tell you anything more." Ruka sighed. "I also just found out about this when Mikan came back."

When she came back. Those words stuck to his head. "Why didn't she tell me about this? We talked about things but this was left untold."

"Please understand, Natsume. She has her own reasons." Ruka pleaded then looked straight into his eyes. "You also have your reason. Your reason why you didn't tell her you love her still."

Natsume was taken aback. Until Ruka left he was still speechless. _You still love her_. His mind replayed the words Ruka has said before leaving. _Please talk to Hotaru. She knows everything. If you're still willing to risk everything for Mikan._

--

He was getting impatient. He was in that cafe for almost 1 hour. Even the waitresses are looking at him, checking if he still needs something. _Why is she late?_ He was getting more irritated by the minute.

Suddenly the door's chimes tinkled. In came a tall dark haired woman with amethyst eyes. She surveyed the room and smirked when she caught sight of Natsume's impatient face. She quickly went towards his table making sure she caught his attention. "Hey." She greeted and sat.

"You're late." He answered gruffly.

"Well, sorry Mr. Hyuuga." She wasn't apologetic at all. The two just sat there. Willing the other to start. Then, Natsume sighed and raised his hand in defeat. Hotaru smirked.

"If this is your way of punishing me for letting your best friend leave, then I'm sorry." He said in utter defeat.

"No, Hyuuga. It's not like that." Hotaru said in a monotone. "I'm just testing whether your intentions are really good. That's the reason why I was late. I intentionally did that to test if you can wait to know everything."

"Well, did I pass?" He asked sarcastically.

"With flying colors."

"Wow. Isn't there an award for that?"

"Well, if the truth is enough of an award for you." She said now in a serious tone.

"Why didn't she tell me the truth when she got back?" He finally asked after a few moments.

"Mikan is Mikan. She thought that it will only cause you pain if you learn about the truth. So she thought that keeping you unaware will spare you the pain."

"Funny. It hurts like hell. I've never been so hurt in my life."

"I guess she had erred on that part."

"No, not only on that part. Not having enough faith on me is the worst thing that she has done."

"Do you know that she did it all just for your sake? That she endured the feeling of loneliness all this years just to make sure you are happy?"

"Did she not know that being with her is the only thing that makes _me_ happy?" He then asked not bothering to answer Hotaru's questions.

She gazed intently on his face. Trying to read what's on his mind. "Sigh. I can't do anything about this." She muttered then took a piece of paper and wrote on it. She then shoved the paper towards Natsume who reluctantly accepted it.

"What's this for?"

"That's a favor I want you to repay. Ja." She then showed a tiny smile and walked out of the cafe.

"A favor, eh?" He whispered then pocketed the paper.

--

The birds are flying across the vast blue sky. The leaves rustled as they swayed with the breeze. Some leaves fell and were taken by the wind to far away places.

A brunette watched the wind take the leaves away. "Someday, I too, will be taken by the wind. Sigh" She stared at the vast sky with melancholy on her face. "I never thought it will be a very lonesome feeling."

"Mikan-chan, you have a visitor." A nurse announced as she went towards Mikan who was seated at the terrace. Yes, Mikan is now at their home In America. She went there to die peacefully and without doubt that her loved ones will not bear the pain of her death.

"Um, let her in and lead her here." Mikan instructed to a private nurse she was required to hire. _Who would visit me now? _She asked herself as she waited for her so-called visitor.

The visitor was not a she but a he. Mikan was a bit surprised because she was not expecting a visit from any male. The man was wearing a mask but she felt she knew him very well.

"Um, who are you?" she asked as the man removed his mask. But surprise registered on her face when the mask fell off. "N-Natsume?!"

"It's been a while. Polka" He bowed with a smirk on his face.

Her face wrinkled into a frown. "You never change pervert. But... I'm glad you're here." Happiness radiated on her face.

"So am I" He whispered as he enclosed her with a hug.

"I have a favor to ask, Natsume" Mikan said after some time. The two have sat down side by side, watching the sky.

"Hn"

"Love someone else"

"No" He declined with firmness on his voice. Though he's a little bit surprised and hurt with what she said. "I love the blabber mouth, pea-brained, polka-dotted panties girl I have met."

"I also love the perverted manga maniac guy who loves to call me Polka." Mikan said with a smile. "But I know my time is short and I don't want him to waste his love to a corpse that cannot love him back."

Natsume stared at her face. She has become so pail and frail. As if she's so vulnerable and needs to be protected. He sighed and looked away. "Mikan"

"You know, I really love hearing you say my name." She said and stared at his eyes. "But Natsume, I want you to be happy."

"Then let me stay beside you"

"No, that cannot be. However I wish that we could stay this way, it cannot be. I'll be gone soon and I can feel it." She felt his hand on hers tighten. "Don't worry. It's the natural way of life. But please grant me this one last wish."

He looked closely at her then looked away. "I will. I will love someone else if that's what you want. But in one condition."

"What is that?"

"I'll love someone else only after you're gone. I will stay by your side until your remaining hours." He declared then he looked away from her.

"I guess that's only fair." She then closed her eyes to rest.

She never noticed a tear fall from Natsume's face. She never saw the pain on his eyes. _But even after a long time, I know that you'll always have a part of my heart. You'll always be in my memories forever._

--

The End.

--

That's all folks. Hope that you liked it, kinda. Thanks to the reviews on the other fanfic I have made. Please review,


End file.
